Kapcsolatok
by D. J. Samuel
Summary: Minden mindennel összefügg... A nagy fordulatoknál sokkal fontosabbak a hétköznapok.


- A varázsvilág elkülönülése... - motyogta Binns professzor lassú, monoton, jellegzetes hangján. Az iskolában közismert, hogy erre a hangra legkevesebb öt, legkésőbb tíz percen belül bárki elalszik, az iskolaelsők és talán a stréberek kivételével. Már ez is mutatja, mennyire nem törődtek öreg tanárukkal. Ha egyáltalán gondoltak rá, legtöbbször kinevették, vagy közönyösen legyintettek. Nem volt számukra ember. Legtöbbjük még a keresztnevét se tudta. A ritka kivételek közé tartozott az örök eminens, Hermione Granger, aki lassan Binns egyedüli társaságává fejlődött. De ezeken az órákon még a felszabadult Hermione is mindig halkan beszélt, mintha csak randevún lenne, hogy fel ne ébressze a többieket.

Most, a trió ötödik roxforti évében végre eljutottak a 18. század eseményeihez. Binns sohasem vallotta be, de ez volt a kedvenc anyaga. Ó, azok a politikatörténeti eszmefuttatások! Azok a gyönyörűséges ideológiák! S mind közül leginkább a szeparációt szerette: azt a folyamatot, amelynek végén a varázsvilág különvált a mugli kultúrától. Vég és kezdet: dicsőség, elmúlás, de új dicsőség kezdete... Úgy gondolta, ebben nyilvánul meg leginkább az élet.

Hermione automatikus írásra állította a pennáját, és öntudatlanul kihúzta magát.

- Úgy, úgy, kisasszony. Bizony meg kell adni a tiszteletet ennek a témának. Mindig is úgy véltem, ezt a tételt csak teljes gyászban lenne szabad tanítani... Tudja, hogy csak kettesben vagyunk? Ezek az álomszuszékok már most sem figyelnek ide... Tehát kezdjük. Emlékszik még, mit mondtam magának erről? - kérdezte halvány mosollyal.

- Igen, professzor. A varázsló és varázstalan népesség kettészakadása a mágiatörténet legtragikusabb pillanatainak egyike.

- Maximálisan igaz. A népesség szétválása mágiaképesre és mágiaképtelenre egy merőben mesterséges folyamat volt, amely évszázados harcok után végül a tizenhetedik század második felében és a tizennyolcadik század első negyedében ment végbe. Korábban a mágikus népesség - természetesen - Európa-szerte együtt élt a mugli népességgel, amint arról a folklór részletesen meg is emlékezik; mi több, ez a szó, hogy mugli, sem létezett. Csak a tizenkilencedik században alakult ki, egyéb nyelvi megfelelőivel együtt, amikor a különállást felsőbbrendűségként kezdték értelmezni. Eredete a muggins szó - szégyellem kimondani, de hát azt jelenti: hülye, balek, tökfilkó.

A vizsgakérdés így szól: bizonyítsa, hogy a mugli és mágikus lakosság szimbiózisa már korábban sem volt feszültségmentes! Tudom, hogy ez Önnek nem okoz gondot... Bebizonyítaná?

- Ööö, nos, az eltérő képességek és igények szükségszerűen ellentéteket okoztak... Az ellentéteket fokozta, hogy bár a mágiaképesek száma viszonylag csekélynek mondható például... a nemzetiségek arányaihoz képest, még a zsidóságnál is fontosabb szerepet töltöttek be az államok életében. Kivétel nélkül minden alkalommal a hatalmat birtokló csoport védelméül szegődtek. Az úgynevezett Sötét Urak...

- Hány is volt belőlük?

- Eddig hat. Tudjukki második eljövetele lenne a hetedik.

- Folytassa, kérem.

- A Sötét Urak maguk kívántak hatalomgyakorlóvá válni. Ez azonban... a varázslótársadalom megosztottsága miatt...

- Várjon, itt még nem "társadalom". Mondja inkább úgy, hogy réteg.

- Ez azonban a mágiaművelő réteg korabeli megosztottsága, differenciáltsága miatt egyiküknek sem sikerült. Csak néhány törpeállam, például San Marino és a svájci kantonok élén állt varázsló vezetés. ...A hatalom általában félelmet szült, és az érett középkorban a mágiát magasabb fokon űző népesség kénytelen volt erődítményekbe húzódni, így alakult ki az elefántcsonttorony és a varázsló várának meséje.

- Igen, igen, ez a preszeparáció. De a legfontosabbat nem mondta ki, Miss Granger. Hát milyen szerepet töltött be a varázslóréteg a középkori Európában?

- Vezető szerepet.

- Politikailag, igen. És mi tette erre képesség?

- A mágia öt-tizedik században lezajlott viharos fejlődése.

- Csodálatos! Látjuk, ugye, miről van szó? A természetes evolúció eredményeként a mágikus népesség fölékerekedett a mugli népességnek, és minden módon kihasználta ezt. Még külön szervezete is volt erre, a fejlődés kiindulópontjául szolgáló római katolikus egyház. Amely mellesleg hatalmát a varázslók közti harcokban is felhasználta. Emlékszik még a tavalyi dolgozatára a boszorkányégetésekről?

Ekkor azonban még jóval ritkábban volt harc a varázslók között. Mardekár Malazár radikális politikája... szinte az mondható: elhamarkodott volt. Csak az elszeparálódás után robbant ki a háború aranyvérűek és sárvérűek között. De ezt itt most lezárjuk: előbb át kell vennünk a szeparáció lépéseit.

- Az első a... preszeparáció volt.

- Nagyon szép! Ez az első, ösztönös lépés. Minden más maximálisan tudatos. Ez egy folyamat; meg kell jelölnünk az előzményeit - ezt megtettük - és az okát. Mit szoktam mondani, mi mindennek az alapja? - Választ sem várva folytatta: - A gazdaság. Mindig a gazdaság! És történt valami a tizenötödik század végén, ami meghatározta a korszak gazdaságát.

- A gyarmatosítás megkezdése.

- Élvezet önt tanítani, kisasszony. A gyarmatosítás által nyújtott gazdasági haszon lehetővé tette, hogy a nyugat-európai államok - nota bene, a varázslók érdemi segítsége nélkül! - végleg legyőzhessék kis-ázsiai és közel-keleti ellenfeleiket: az Oszmán-török Birodalmat és az arabokat. Hosszú folyamat volt, de a tizenhetedik század elejére végbement; és a fennmaradási harcok lezárulásával megnyílt a tér a politikai harcok előtt. Harcoltak a kontinentális vezetésért a harmincéves háborúban, 1618-tól 1648-ig; harcoltak a szabadságért - gondoljon az 1609-ben lezárult németalföldi szabadságmozgalomra, vagy az angol polgári forradalomra -, harcoltak a gyarmatokért, és harcoltak... a varázslók ellen. Minden varázslót inzultáltak - Nicolas Flamel házába például betörtek, de a sírját üresen találták. A küzdelem hátterében természetesen ismét a gazdaság áll. Mit gondol, miért?

- Öhm, a varázslók hatalma nemcsak politikailag volt hátrányos a nagyhatalmaknak, hanem gazdasági téren is. A varázslók a nagy mágikus ellenállású aranyat használták fizetőeszköznek, ezért eltartásuk kimerítette a birodalmi kincstárakat, és a legtöbb érték fokozatosan a mágusokhoz vándorolt. Több dinasztia, például - a Malfoyok is zsoldosvezérként alapozták meg vagyonukat.

- Szerencsénk, hogy a legifjabb Malfoy szintén elszundított, mert ezt nem állta volna meg szó nélkül - kuncogott a professzor.

- A tizenötödik században már jelentkezett egy hasonló probléma a legnagyobb európai aranybányák kimerülésekor, azt akkor a gyarmatok aranyával oldották meg. Most azonban nem volt ilyen forrás. Ezért indultak be a harcok.

- Örül a szívem... És hozzátehetjük: a mágia fejlődésével (a grimoire-k megjelenése egyértelmű fejlődés) a varázslók egyszerűen túl veszélyesek lettek a muglik számára. Gondoljon csak bele! Százfűlé-főzettel vagy a felejtés-átokkal egy mágus bármikor büntetlenül lophat, rabolhat, sőt: gyilkolhat. Ha az időnyerőt már ismerték volna - egyébként vannak, akik úgy gondolják, hogy ismerték -, a mágia teljesen szabaddá tette volna a bűnözést. Mindezt meg lehetett volna akadályozni varázslókból álló védőszolgálat alkalmazásával; csakhogy ehhez nem volt elegendő mágus. Így a mágia használata hosszú távon anarchiához vezetett volna, amit a nagyhatalmak nem tűrhettek. 1655-ben, egy rövid nyugalmi időszak után kontinentális háború kezdődött a mágia ellen. Mit gondol, mi történt?

- Nem ekkor alakult meg a Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetsége?

- 1659-ben, a Varázslótanács utódjaként. De én a hadieseményekre céloztam. Nos? Pedig ezen nincs mit gondolkodni - nyelt jókorát -; vesztettünk.

- Alulmaradtunk?

- Igen - sóhajtotta Binns - csúfosan vesztettünk. Ez az, amit nem talál meg egyetlen korabeli könyvben sem: évezredes uralom után a vereség feldolgozhatatlan kudarc volt. Egy világ omlott össze, a mi világunk. Érthető, hogy népszerűek lettek az olyan mugliellenes, rasszista ideológiák, mint Mardekáré. Talán még a mugli szó kialakulása is indokolható... egy kicsit.

És most jól figyeljen. A mágusok bukásának okai a mugli kultúra fejlődésében keresendők. A középkor második felében a jobb termelőeszközök, a demográfiai robbanás, az ezek eredményeként erősödő központi hatalom az erőviszonyok megfordulásához vezettek. Szerepet játszott még a varázslók sötét történelmi múltja és differenciáltsága is. A muglik egymás után győzték le a varázslóseregeket. A részleteket megtalálja a könyvben. 1660-ban a harc ellentámadásba ment át - Angliában sikerült is visszaállítani a királyi hatalmat -, de az ezerhatszáznyolcvanas évek végére az ellenállás véres harcok során elbukott. Jelentős tömegek emigráltak Keletre; a Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetsége pedig összeült Versaillesben, és az 1690-92-es békekonferencián megkötötték a békét. A versailles-i béke határozta meg a szeparáció programját: először a legveszélyesebb mágikus lények, később minden mágikus lény, végül pedig a mágusok elrejtésére szólította fel a - mostmár mondhatjuk: - varázslótársadalmat; ezenkívül óriási, tízmillió galleonos hadisarc fizetésére kötelezte a Szövetséget.

A sors fintora - horkantott az agg történész szenvedélyesen, miközben lassan ébredezni kezdtek a diákok -, hogy mint minden emberi kultúra, a miénk is megszépítette a kezdeteit. Elszakadásunkat nem átallották emberbaráti jócselekedetnek, mi több, fejlődésnek beállítani! Pedig bizonyára Önnek is nyilvánvaló, hogy...

- Professzor, vége az órának! - kiabálta felszólítás nélkül egy pimasz mardekáros kölyök.

- Akkor... a házi feladat: féltekercses dolgozatot írni a szeparáció társadalmi következményeiről - mondta a kis öreg kelletlenül. Úgy érezte magát, mint a gyerek, akitől elvették a játékát. Vagy talán ez nem is jó hasonlat... - De ha valaki örömet akar nekem szerezni, az írhat többet is. - Reménykedve pislogott Hermionéra.

- Szerap mi? Mit is mondott, miről? - kérdezgették a tanulók.

Binns nagyot sóhajtott. De ismét engedett jó szívének: - A tankönyv hatvanhetedik oldalából.

- Hatvanhét... - írták a nebulók engedelmesen. És felszedelődzködtek.

- Viszontlátásra, professzor! - búcsúzott Hermione is azzal a kedves mosollyal, amelyből sose lehet tudni, mire gondol viselője.

A folyosón elkezdődött a nyüzsgés. Az ősz tanár is indulni készült. Már megszokta, hogy a kislány ilyenkor nem kérdez - ha kérdése van, majd a következő órán felteszi. Megfordult, gondosan, komótosan letörölte a táblát, összeszedte a könyveit.

Szórakozottan végignézett a kiürült padokon. Megbámulta Parkinsonék szerelmi levelezését a padlón; megnézte a helyet, ahol a lány ült... Hány meg hány osztályt látott már itt, mélázott csendesen; de mit számít, ha figyelemre sem méltatták... Pedig "historia est magistra vitae": aki nem ismeri a múltat, az nem értheti a jelent sem. Ezek a mai fiatalok! Hogy keresni kell azt az egyet, aki... Igazán hálás lehet, gondolta, hogy vénségére még találkozhat ilyen érdeklődő gyerekekkel.

Majd - szinte alig hallhatóan - azt dünnyögte:

- Ja és, Hermione... Tíz pont a Griffendélnek.


End file.
